1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a garment for fixing a urine bag on the leg of a user, preferably on the front of the user's thigh, and including at least one tubular part to be positioned on the leg of the user, and which is manufacturing by knitting.
The invention further relates to a method for manufacturing a garment for fixing a urine bag on the leg of a user, preferably on the front of the user's thigh.
2. The Prior Art
Such a garment for placing on the thigh of a user is known, e.g., from German patent publication No. 4,113,133. This patent publication discloses a knitted garment consisting of a tube. In order to fix a urine bag, it must be placed on the outside of a tube section, and subsequently the remaining part of the tube is folded over the urine bag and the first section of the tube. Thus, positioning the urine bag is difficult.
Putting it on would also involve some difficulty when the tube is pulled in a stretched state over the foot and the leg. Thus, the free end of the tube may become tight against the leg and impede pulling up. If, instead, the tube is rolled up into an annular shape for pulling over the leg, it will subsequently be difficult to straighten out the tube so that it has sufficient length over the thigh and knee of the user.
The known garment is further disadvantageous in that it only provides partial fixing of the urine bag. Thus, the urine bag will be positioned in the space between the two overlying tube sections. This space forms an annular chamber. The urine bag will be able to move within this pocket. The only fixing of the urine bag obtained in relation to the garment is established by the passage of a discharge pipe through an opening in the intersection of the two tube sections. It is undesirable that the bag is thereby able to "tilt" as there is a risk that the inlet pipe will disengage from a catheter. At the same time it will involve a considerable disadvantage to the user that the fastening of the upper end of the urine bag is accomplished by the catheter. This may be particularly uncomfortable with a full urine bag.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a garment that remedies the abovementioned disadvantages and which is easy and simple to use while at the same time obtaining a secure and reliable fixing of the urine bag to the leg of a user. It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for the manufacture of such a garment, which may be manufactured in endless webs with a minimum of subsequent tailoring.